A Tad Bit Timid
by TurtleHorse
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a tall timid boy to make things better.


I stood in front of my dorm room door, frantically searching my pockets for the key. I sighed before raising my arm to knock on the door. Just before my knuckles came down on the wood, the door opened. Ymir stood with my key in her hand looking down at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Forget something?" She mocked

"Oh whatever!" I huffed snatching the key and slipping it into my purse. When I walked in I noticed that a thin quit was spread over the bottom bunk, aka my bed. I turned to Ymir with a questioning look.

"I invited some friends over for video game competition" She said kneeling down to pull the controllers and games out.

" _Some?_ " At this comment she just gave a meek smile.

Rolling my eyes, I set my camera down on the desk next to my laptop and quickly got to work uploading the pictures I took. I spent a few minutes putting a filter over the image and then uploaded it to Tumblr. I swiveled back and forth in the rolly chair as Ymir opened the door to let someone in. Sasha, Connie, and Jean, each one had a bag in their hand.

"What the hell is all that?" Ymir asked

"Food, obviously!" Sasha yelled happily, In all the years I've known her she has never once said anything quietly.

Her and Connie dumped a few bags of chips on Ymir's (empty) desk. Jean set a case of beer and hard lemonade down next to it. Ymir and Connie quickly pulled out a can of beer and I Rolled over and grabbed a bottle of lemonade.

"Where's Marco?" I asked, strange for my Brother and Jean to not be physically touching one another, whether it be laced hands or an amr over a shoulder.

"He should be here in a second, he was distracting security." Jean replied sitting down on the bed and grabbing a controller. "Hey, who else is comin'?"

I took a sip of my drink and shrugged.

"Krista, Reiner, and Berthold." Ymir said sitting down. Connie and Sasha were lying on their stomachs on the top bunk, feet up in the air, playing on their DS's.

"The legitimate angel agreed to playing video games with us?!" I said surprised. Ive only ever seen Krista once from across campus when Ymir pointed her out. But from what I've seen and heard she's a complete sweetheart, not one to hang around a bunch of dirty joke making- bitches we all were. As for the other people she mentioned I've never heard of them.

"Of course my _girlfriend_ would agree to come over" Ymir smirked

"Goddamn woman! You've been here 3 days and already you've got a girlfriend. How in the hell?!" I exclaimed. Ymir just snickered get up to answer a knock at the door.

Marco walked in, being tailed by the angel (aka Krista) and two very different boys. The first looked like a typical jock. Blonde, tall, confident, thick as fuck and not too bad looking. He walked over and started talking to Jean, something about baseball. They both laughed at whatever Jean had said, at least he wasn't stuck up. The second boy was lanky and much taller, at least 6'5". He had dark brown hair and looked quite nervous, like he was going to a job interview instead of hanging out with friends. Even though he was thin I could see the muscle just underneath his skin quite clearly.

I quickly adverted my eyes to the bottle in my hands as I must've looked like a creep staring at im like that. He sat down to Ymir, who had Krista in her lap. I had gotten dazed in thought, because next thing I knew Krista was tapping my shoulder trying to get my attention.

"Hmm, what?" I asked confused.

"B.B., I said This is Bertholdt." She said gesturing to the tall brunette boy.

"H-hello." He stuttered with a small smile.

"Oh, Hi." I said, probably looking like a blushing idiot.

"All right! Whose First!?" Jean said excitedly from the other end of my bed. He had a pair of controllers in his hand, Marco sat behind him, arms around his waist chin resting on his shoulder.

"Prepare to get your ass kicked!" Ymir said grabbing a controller from Jean, she still had Krista in her stood up and moved to her other side while Ymir scooted over a little. Making him much closer to me. I could already feel my face heat up. Ahh! Curse you tall boys with pretty eyes. Fuck he had eyes the same color as Dean Winchester. Im doomed.

I turned my attention to Ymir and Jean, Marco and Krista cheering on their respective other half.

"B.B., Right." Bertholdt said turning to me.

"Yeah." I said hiding the nerves.

"Your Ymir's roommate?" He asked

"Roommate, Best Friend, Better half." I said slightly cocky. This elicited a small laugh from him and OH MY FRECKLED JESUS, his laugh is perfect. I

"So you're a freshman, too."

"Yep, you?"

"Freshman."

"Cool." I said calmly I'm screaming internally. "So, what are you studying?"

"Oceanology, You?"

"Photography."

"Really? Could I um, m-maybe see some of your um pictures?" He started cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, um they're really not that good." I blushed, playing wit the hem of my shirt.

"I'm sure that's not true." God damn he's such a sweetheart!

"Maybe another time."

"I'll hold you to that." He said turning back to the group. I followed and watched the ongoing fight on the tv screen.

Eventually Ymir won and Jean switched places with Reiner. They played for almost an hour before everyone had to head back to their dorm to get ready for their first classes tomorrow.

As soon as everyone was gone I pulled my clothes off and put on Pajamas before collapsing into bed. Ymir hid the leftover booze in the minifridge before strippig and headig to te light switch.

"Krista's nice." I commented. Ymir stopped and turned to me, smirking. Oh no.

"Ya know who else is nice… Bertholdt." She hit the light and scrambled up the ladder to her bunk, snickering the whole time.

I lay frozen in my bed. I had friends that are notorious for not minding their own business. And I know one thing for sure, I'm screwed.


End file.
